The Last Kids on Earth: The Untold Stories (COMPLETE!)
by Gameknight17
Summary: The Last Kids on Earth have some fun adventures and meet new friends. As a new monster rises up and plots revenge for a fallen loved one. I will all end in a battle where the saviour of these 'Last Kids on Earth' is found and makes a sacrifice that they can't bear.
1. The Kid

_Jack_

The day started like any other. I asked Quint if he wanted to play video games, he said yes, after awhile he went to work on new inventions for fighting monsters. When he left I got out Legend of Zelda and played until Dirk passed by with June and said, "Hey Jack. Want to come with us and play diving-board catch?"

"Sure," I answered, "Let me go get Quint."

When I got to Quint's shop (which used to be my and my foster family's garage.) I asked Quint, "Do you want to come out and play diving-board catch with the rest of us?"

"Sure just give me a minute to change and I will be out to play with you, friend" After we played that for THREE hours we went inside to get dinner ready. When it was dark out I noticed the silhouette of something in the sky.

"A Winged Wretch!" I shouted, "shoot it with the crossbow Quint. You're closest!"

Quint complied and I saw the shape plummet and crash through the roof of my old Foster-Home I thought I also thought I heard a dull thud. I decided to investigate in the morning. We all played MarioKart and Quint and I tied for the most wins on races the scores were

1st: Quint

1st: Jack (me)

2nd: June

3rd: Dirk (He has big thumbs and can't press the buttons.)

After Quint and I split the winning prize (a root-beer float) we all went to bed. In the morning we got up ate breakfast. I showed everyone how far I made it on Zelda. And after that we all went or separate ways. I worked on adding a bathroom, Quint went to work on new inventions, Dirk went to garden, and June went to go get supplies.

After about an hour I saw June come back and about I minute later I heard a shout, "Jack, Quint, Dirk, COME QUICK! I found something that I think the Winged Wretch was carrying and dropped when he died! I don't know if he's breathing!"

I immediately grabbed my Louisville Slicer, dropped to the ground and began racing towards June. As I did this I thought, 'HE! Could the Winged Wretch have grabbed another human?' Maybe even a boy. I ran to the scene and saw a boy with a sword in a sheath and scratches across his face and was completely knocked out.

 _June_

I helped Jack and Dirk carry the boy inside. We lay him down on Jack's bed. He looked about twelve or thirteen, our age. Quint ran in and said, "What did you yell for- oh!"

"Do you know how to heal him?" I asked, "You're the one who loves science!"

"I can try," Quint said, "but I don't know for certain."

An hour later the boy was bandaged and was looking better. We found that he had a backpack with an old iPod, clothes (mostly black), food, water, medicine, and books.

His sword was a magnificent weapon. It was perfectly balanced and had a very sharp edge. It had a hilt that was very strong and could easily deflect another blade. It's grip was wrapped in leather, and where the pommel-stone would be their was two initials carved into the metal. S. B.

"That's a cool sword," Jack said, "I wish it was mine."

"I have to agree with you," I said back, "I mean if it was a spear"

 _Quint_

I had just finished treating the patient a second time. He seemed to be doing very well. I sat down with my friends at a table I noticed that my patient seemed to have rolled over, and in the twelve hours that he was here I found that suspicious. "Jack, Dirk, I don't think our patient is asleep anymore."

We walked over each with our weapons, and when Jack pulled off the covers…. there was just a bunch of pillows! We instantly whirled around and saw the boy holding his sword to June's throat.

 _Jack_

I lunged for my Louisville Slicer which I had left next to the table. When I stood up I saw June kick the boy in the groin and he doubled up, letting June escape. June grabbed her spear, whirled around and watched as Dirk came running in with fists clenched.

The kid swung his sword in a glittering arc towards Dirk. I didn't have time to shout, 'Look out Dirk!' but the kid seemed to be very bad with his blade. He only cut the wrappings off of Dirk's hand. Then he brought the hilt down right over Dirk's heart. Dirk tumbled to the ground apparently unconscious.

Quint went into battle throwing something at the kid. He smacked it with the flat of his blade and it exploded into fizz. Some of the fizz got in the kids eye. He screamed and swung his sword keeping Quint back and ran toward where his backpack was he rolled and searched around for his backpack. "Where is it." he muttered.

He grabbed a vial, poured it on his eyes, and said, "Ah, that's better. Now I can see again."

He grabbed something, then he swung at Quint with one hand, and as Quint dodged, threw something at him. Some of the liquid landed in Quint's mouth and he fell over.

I ran at him with my Louisville Slicer. Our blades clashed and we went into a dangerous sword-fight. I knew I could probably win. After all I _had_ defeated Blarg, and I was fresh well he was tired from battle. The boy was sweating now. I had him. His and my weapons clashed he twirled his sword. And my Louisville Slicer went out the open door. The sword came in, and my vision went black.

 _June_

I saw Jack go down and screamed. In anger I ran at the boy. My fury helped me in the battle. The boy was stuck against a wall and his sword was stuck above his head. I twirled in from the side. His great sword slashed down cutting my sweatshirt zipper and my spear handle cleanly in half. I stared at my spear and my guard was completely down as his foot came up catching me in the chest. I flew upwards. The back of my head hit the low ceiling. And I went black.


	2. New Friend

_June_

When I woke up I saw that I was bandaged, on my bed, and I felt a lot better I got up and noticed that everyone else was treated like I had been. I heard a creak and saw through the ceiling boards that the boy was up there with long rectangular _things._ Why was he in the empty room? I went up to investigate. The boy was putting books on bookshelves that he had added to the room. I yelled, "Freeze! We're all awake and armed!"

This was a complete lie. I had come without a weapon and was all alone. The boy turned around and said in a nice, cool, calm voice, "No you're not. I can see the other three through the floorboards. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to I could have easily done it while we were fighting. When I woke up I was surprised and frightened and didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. Can I stay here with you guys? I made a library."

I smiled and said, "Sure. You'll just have to convince the others."

He smiled back, "Thanks. I will. And by the way my name is Scott"

When everyone else had woken Scott explained his story. "I was fighting a bunch of zombies and had just sliced the last one's head off and had just sheathed my sword when I felt talons grip my shoulders. I couldn't do anything. If I could reach my sword I could kill the Winged Wretch and fall and go _Splat!_ Not a good option. If I let him take me to his perch I'd get eaten.

The sun was setting and I admired what would probably be my last sunset when I heard a _Whoosh!_ And the Winged Wretch let go of me. I fell accepting my fate, hit something bouncy, and slammed into the ground. Then I woke up and saw strangers. You guys understand right. I'm really sorry. Can I join your group?"

We all answered, "Yes."

Jack said, "Can you teach me swordplay? And I think the bouncy thing you hit was Blarg's underbelly."

"Gross," Scott answered, "I hope I can make it outside before I puke."

He rushed outside pantomiming throwing up. We all laughed. I think I'll sleep on the floor tonight. See you guys in the morning. We all went to sleep on what was probably the most important day since the apocalypse.

 _Quint_

The next day Scott seemed to be very helpful. He made himself a nice bed. He helped Jack with the bathroom. He helped in the garden. He went out to get supplies. He even helped me with traps, weapons, and medicine. After awhile he went up to the treehouse and I thought that he was helping Jack again, but a little bit later he called, "Lunch is ready! Come and get the spaghetti while it's hot!"

I ran toward the ladder and climbed up. Jack was already there and holding a bowl and a spoon. "Can I get it first because I was here first." Jack asked.

"Maybe," Scott said, "but I think that the rule is ladies first."

"Yes," June said, "and Spaghetti is my favorite. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I cooked it because _I_ like it." he answered laughing.

We all sat down and ate. Later that night we played a minecraft hunger games map and Scott beat all of us! Jack and I never lose. (We're proud of that fact. It's one of the few times we can actually beat June.)

As the birds and grasshoppers sang we all went to bed, but Scott couldn't go to sleep. (It was probably the Ice Cream he won making him jittery.) He got up went to the bathroom. I heard a dull thunk and saw Scott leave after packing a backpack full of food and grabbing his sword.

I woke everyone else up and told them what I had seen. We agreed that the next time we saw this happen we would follow him and see where he went. We all went to sleep and the next morning when Scott was back with us we pretended nothing had happened.

 _Dirk_

The next night I lied awake and watched Scott he seemed not to move I went up and checked if he was asleep. He was. I went to bed and this repeated the next few days. On the seventh day I watched Scott. He got up and went to his sword. He packed a sack with Pop-Tarts, Strawberries, Cheetos, and Sandwiches.

He jumped to the floor, and I woke everyone up. The chase was on.


	3. Explination

_Jack_

We followed Scott through alleys and across streets. After about an hour Scott stopped for a second. He had always kept on going at a steady pace. He started running. "He must have spotted us in a mirror or a piece of broken glass window." I said, "Come on let's follow him!"

We all ran after him. We saw him leap into a hole in the rock. A minute later we leapt in and saw him sitting next to girl and giving her some water. "Here this will hopefully make you feel better," he said.

He looked up and said, "Oh, hey guys. I see you followed me here. This is my friend Alice. She was hurt by a Dozer. I didn't want you guys to say no to the both of us, so I only told you about me. Can we both come?"

 _Quint_

When got back to the tree house Scott slept on the floor while Alice used his bed. I was so gassed that I fell asleep before I had lied there for approximately thirty seconds. When I was in my fourth stage of sleep. I saw a monster who looked sort of like the monster Jack classified as "Blarg". Except a little bit bigger. And for that size it was 15 feet larger (or around five meters) larger.

I was woken up by Scott shaking me and pointing out the window. Everyone else was awake and they were holding their fingers to their lips. Even Alice who was looking pale. I looked out the window and saw the monster from my fourth stage of sleep. She was looking at the dead body of "Blarg". A second later she howled to the sky, "I will find you. The one who killed my mate. I will make the death of you and your friends the most painful in history!"

Jack had gone paler than Alice and he started falling. I grabbed him and set him down gently as to prevent him from making noise. The monster ran away destroying everything in it's path. I noticed that she didn't have white eyes like her mate. She had perfect night-time vision.

 _Jack_

When I opened my eyes again I saw June, Quint, Dirk, Scott, and Alice all looking over me. I was lying on my bed. I noticed that there was an extra bed. Scott had probably built Alice's. "I think we can safely name that monster Blargette." I said. Everyone chuckled nervously.

That day we all (besides Alice and Quint. Alice was sick and Quint trying to heal her.) worked on gearing up the treehouse for war. Scott loaded and prepped the catapults. June sharpened the spikes and her new spear. Dirk gathered fresh fruit and vegetables and other food (in case of siege). And I finished the bathrooms.

That night we all fell asleep and I dreamed of the fear that I had when I faced Blarg. This was nothing compared to the fear that made me faint when I heard that the Blargette was trying to kill me.

When I woke up in the morning the sun was pretty high in the sky, I was sweating, and Alice was standing over me. She looked a lot better. She was up and walking about for one. I got up and asked her how she was feeling. "I'm feeling fine." she said, "Thanks for asking."

That day we had another Hunger Games on Minecraft. Alice and June had a face-to-face. They both ended up killing each other and Dirk took all of their good stuff. And for once he won. He said that he wanted help in his garden. Alice volunteered.

I went out to take Rover for a walk when I saw the colossus. The only thing on Earth uglier than her was Dolores Umbridge. Blargette looked at Where I was standing, but I was long gone by then.


	4. Battles

_June_

When Jack got back from walking his monster-dog he was running and looked very pale. Now, I hadn't lived here that long, but I knew that wasn't normal. "What happened?" I asked.

"I just saw _her_." Jack said between breaths.

We all knew who he meant. "Let's go to the top point of the town and look around," I said, "It's breathtaking."

We drove Big Mama while Jack rode Rover. Up at the top of the hill we looked around and saw Blargette leading a bunch of zombies toward a house. Scott and Alice paled. "That's a house where our friends used to live." Scott said.

"We should go rescue them!" Jack said.

"Yeah we should CHARGE!" Alice said.

We drove/rode down the hill toward the monster parade shouting battle cries.

When we got there the monsters were almost in the house and we could see faces in the windows. "Harry, Joseph, Violet, WE'RE COMING!" shouted Scott.

Jack and I ran towards Blargette. Dirk and Quint went with Scott and Alice charging toward the house shouting the first battle cry that came to their mind, "REDWALL!"

I got swiped across the face by Blargettes claws. Thankfully it only hit my chin, but I went reeling. While I was on the ground I saw Scott and Alice's friends, I think their names are Harry, Joseph, and Violet, get bitten by zombies. Their screams ran across the battle. "RETREAT!" I yelled.

We all did this and Scott asked, "Why did you let them get bitten by making us retreat?"

He had a sob in his voice and saw tears mixing with sweat and monster blood. "Because I saw them get bitten," I answered, "We would've just gotten hurt."

While we were on the way back to the treehouse we had to use the butter slickers to stop Blargette finding us. She howled to us, "I know it was you boy! The one with the baseball bat! I will find you and your friends and slowly torture you to death. Or maybe eat you all alive for an appetizer."

When we got back to the treehouse I could have sworn that Scott and Alice cried themselves to sleep.

 _Dirk_

In the morning Scott and Alice were gone.

 _Alice_

When I saw that everyone else was asleep I woke up Scott and we both packed food and our weapons. He had his sword and I had my spear. I had made it with, and taken lessons from, June. We headed toward Our friend's house. When we were halfway there we saw Big Mama and Rover come over the top of the hill. We stopped, not because our friends were coming, but because we had seen the zombie forms of our three friends.

We were both stunned. June _had_ been right. We were transfixed. We heard a _snap-hissss,_ sort of like a lightsaber. An then an explosion went off right in front of us. When the smoke cleared we saw that what had once been our three friends was gone, or ash on the ground. Big Mama pulled up. "Get in!" Dirk shouted as he opened the door.

We both jumped in. "I told you they were infected," June said, "You two scared us out of our witts."

"I'm sorry," I said.

Scott copied me. On the way back we passed Blargette. She saw us streak by. She followed at twice the speed we could manage. Scott launched a bottle rocket at her as she said, "You again! I will find you and- _Aaaggghhh!"_

That last part was because the bottle rocket had hit her right in the kisser. When we got back to the treehouse it was morning and we all fell asleep immediately.

 _Jack_

In the morning Scott went to help Quint in his Lab while Alice and June prepped defense even more for when Blargette came.


	5. The Final Battle

_Scott_

It was the end of my third week staying in the the tree house when Blargette came and this time she wanted blood.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, there were almost no clouds, and there was a light breeze. At lunchtime Alice and June told us that the treehouse was completely ready for war and I suggested that we get the treehouse ready for winter. Everyone agreed with me. After lunch we were getting ready for going out to get materials, when we saw Blargette.

 _June_

When Blargette saw Jack and the rest of us she howled to the sky and charged right at us. Jack and Scott ran toward different catapults. Scott cut his and a bunch of broken junk we had found flew toward Blargette. She screamed in pain. Rover jumped on Blargette. She shook him off and he flew through the air and hit the garage with a yelp.

I took an extra spear I had made (you know if any monster played a Scott) and chucked it at Blargette's open eye. She screamed as my spear hit her right above her eye. I had thrown too hard. Jack chose this very moment to let the other catapult fly and Blargette crumpled at the sheer weight of junk hitting her.

Scott jumped on her wielding his great sword. He struck her two glancing blows to the head. That was before she grabbed him and thrust him in her mouth. She chewed and opened her mouth in a scream of triumph. Scott was bleeding everywhere. I knew that He couldn't live after that. In one final move, he grabbed his sword and thrust it up into the roof of her mouth.

Then she swallowed and closed her mouth. Alice and I screamed as Scott took certain death. But in his final action, he had planned it that when Blargette's mouth closed she pushed his sword up through her brain, killing her. She writhed in pain and fell to the ground dead.


	6. Rememberance

_Quint_

That night we cut through Blargette to get Scott out. We also pulled his sword out of the roof of Blargette's mouth. It took me, Jack, _and_ Dirk to pull it out. We buried Scott holding his great sword in its sheath.

I took a picture that Jack had taken a week ago. I showed all of us smiling and Scott doing bunny-ears on Alice and June who are now crying in the corner. I carved a placard and set it in an impression we made in the grave and it read, "Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust, You were our friend, And now rest you must."

We all put something that reminded us of Scott in a box and buried it with him here's what we put.

Jack: A small wooden model of Scott's sword made from a part of the Louisville Slicer.

Dirk: A pineapple flower for that was Scott's favourite fruit, and flower.

Alice: A part of a heart she had made out of two diamonds she found when exploring.

June: Scott's favourite book: Redwall.

And Me: A vial containing a part of the liquid Scott threw at me when we were battling

Was that only three weeks ago? It seemed like an eternity, even though none of us would have lived that long. After that we all went to bed, and in the morning Alice was gone along with all of Scott's stuff. On Alice's bed we saw a package with a note,

"Thank you for the stay, but I can't live with you anymore, not in the place where Scott died. I'm sorry. I am certain I'll miss you all.-Alice"

In the package we saw the other part of Alice's diamond heart.


End file.
